


Back in 1957

by Jay_SkyWalker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bromance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_SkyWalker/pseuds/Jay_SkyWalker
Summary: Clay the dreamer and George the seeker found themself back in 1957, in a Time were they weren't playing Minecraft but were searching in the deepest jungles and deadliest deserts. They're goal in the long journey is to find the lost city of the Inkas. But not only them are after it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Back in 1957

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know this repeating 6 in the Morning Idea in yo head and think that it would be cool to just make a fanfic and be like: jus, this is going to be these two cuz people want this and not some original character. 
> 
> I don't know why im writing this. Im just more into Adventure and I kinda want to practice English, which is the reason for this fanfic no one's gonna read.  
> Still, it was fun to do but I got no motivation nor sleep to even finish something that will have no readers.
> 
> why am I writing this?
> 
> oh shet its actually 7 in the morning my moms gonna spank me.

1957  
The sound of a gentle knock flows across the room where he took most of his time to work. "come in", he said and stood up from the wooden chair where he has the back of his bend like a gremlin for hours. An unpleasing noise dodged from the door hinge which leads to a drawn-out screech. Another one, he thought. A man appeared on his doorstep.  
"I don't understand. Is there no other information about the lost city of Naquipi?", Dream asked as soon as he saw the face of a friend. His friend. Nick was his name. "there must be some somewhat evidence that the archaeologists have seen it", Dream continues, "However, no one knows where it is. It is also not written on any maps ether!" Dream let himself fall groaning onto his chair and hung one arm over the back of it.  
It was a fresh cold morning and Dream, the biggest dreamer already put himself in a frustrating mood, examining for a hint, a small clue that could lead him forward. "have you tried calling Techno?", nick suggested and stepped inside with one hand in his pockets and a newspaper on the other "Techno? How could I? He is a cheater! If I would request his help to find Naquipi he would seemingly push me off a cliff to remark his name", he said with clenched brows. "Well, he might find it bevor you do, dream" Nick pitched the newspaper on Dream's desk as he walked passed him. Dream took one look on the title before his eyes have widened.  
Technoblade: on his way to find the Lost City of the Inkas 'Naquipi' September 1957  
He stood up from his faulty posture and took the big flappy article between fingers and thumb "This is bad", said Dream in a whisper, loud enough for Nick to catch it.  
"This is bad", Nick replied and brushed the dust off the bookshelves with only a finger. "No need to worry, I have a solution!"  
Dream shut his eyes as if he were begging for patience and tossed his head back to face Nick. "Another one?" before Nick could respond, a different voice appeared outside Dream's Room: "Sir, a young gentleman is waiting in the living room" A handsome person whispered to Dream while his tall body stood out behind the door frame, meaning he must have rushed from the side.  
"Go guide him to us, Wilbur", Nick spoke in replace of Dream. "of course," Will said and left without any hesitation. "Yes, as you heard it, another one." Dream got up slowly from the chair and looked at Nick in disbelieve. "You did not, did you?", he said in a saddened and graving tone. "I'm not doing this to bother you, dream. Just hear me out, okay?" Dream leaned sighing on the table with both hands as he slowly arched his back over the edge and tilted his head down. "He is not going to be like the last one, trust me on that", Nick said to give his friend a bit of hope and help him to feel less 'betrayed'. Dream remained silent. He turned his face to the door, not desiring to mark Nick even from the side of his field of vision.  
It has been months since he had to taste the salty betrayal of his old teammate. He could see it clearly in his Mind: buried in darkness, flashing lights elude from the Television, his Eyes attached to the flickering screen while his arms were wrapped around his cat Patches.  
His teammate from the past hopped on the small stage and approached their mouth nearer to the microphone. He remembers visibly the day him and his teammate came back to America after a two-week-long trip. The day where they have brought a discovery to present the world. A skeleton of a rare bird species, they have found. Piece by piece the large bones were dug out of the ground, swept away dirt-free and put together like a puzzle game.  
"May I present to you...", they have begun the speech, "The Konbury!"  
Konbury? What a bitchtits name is that?  
Dream never discussed an idea for its title,  
He craved to be present at the speech that time, but due to his shattered leg, he has also delivered back from the journey he couldn't.  
"Discovered by... me" and only me. Dream was not mentioned once. His name was not spoken by his own companion. What a bitch. All the work was his and not their's. It should have been Dream's discovery. The disloyalty stroke him, swallowed in bitterness Dream clenched his jaw. His response to what he has just heard? He got on his feet, walked a few steps to the TV-box and tuned it off.  
Nick's voice interrupted his memories and caused Dream to realized that he was engulfed in thoughts without noticing.  
"Dude, listen to me!"  
Suddenly footsteps emerged from the hallway outside his room. Quickly Dream stood upright, as soon as he saw a newcomer seeking into the Room of Clay's as if he was searching for someone. "Oh, Hello!", greeted the stranger with a surprised look on his smooth face as he noticed two tall men. Dream pushed himself rapidly from the table and placed his hands awkwardly on his hips. A third hand was placed on his shoulder and immediately after that Nick came from his right. "this is George Henry Davidson, he is new to our team and will be your new partner." Nick let go of Dream's shoulder to let them both introduce themselves. They shook hands and hold the grip for a bit. "My name is Clay, welcome to the team, George"  
"Thank you" the hands lost its hold and Dream's arm fell back like a swing. "You're from Britain, I suppose", he asked which George replied, "Yes, I am. It is my first time here in Florida. This place is quite interesting" George nod whit a smile while Dream felt some sort of embarrassment. Feeling something like this was odd for the shameless Man. After several slight nods, George spotted the newspaper on the table with the fat title of the Artikel on it. "As you be made aware Techno has already started his plane and is on his way to find the Lost City. I already gathered enough information and various coordinates to start going", George said not smiling anymore. Dream put a surprised facial expression on his face. "You are already prepared for the journey? And you have found coordinates?", he said in doubt. "What did you think would I invite George to us and not any other? He has the same goal as you, Dream", Nick said  
\-----  
20 minutes. 20 minutes before the inception of a long course. While George and Clay marched in front of the estate and got to know each other better, the rest of the team got their things packed and equipped. This was the day he could only dream about, now his long work finally has a meaning. "I'm kinda nervous, not gonna lie", Clay said nipping on his hot cup which is still damp from the heat. "yea, me too." George's Voice was subtle, his eyes stayed fixed on the edge of the table as if he avoids eye contact with his new teammate on the opposite. He also wore a wide smirk on his face. Wow, George seemed more nervous than Clay himself. "Where are the coordinates exactly located?", Clay asked.  
"Well, according to my research statistics I found out that we have to travel to the western side of Peru." He pointed a finger on a map of the American continents to visually explain it to Clay. "It is around there in this region I circled." Clay put the almost empty Cup on the round garden table. "But we first have to operate to the first coordinate not very far from the other", George tells. "And why is that so?"  
"because the Key to find Naquipi lays deep in the jungle."


End file.
